Sueños
by Lavinia21
Summary: Haryy empieza a tener un sueño con su profesor de pociones, que parece que cada vez va a mas... SLASH!


Disclaimer: Lo de siempre... que los personajes no son mios , todo esto pertenece a J.K.Rowling y yo no saco nado con esto, excepto sus reviews...

Sueños:

Harry paseaba sin rumbo alguno, por los tenues pasillos del castillo, cuando se topó con Severus Snape:

-Señor Potter. ¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas fuera de su habitación?

Harry se limitó a sonreír. Agarró a su profesor de la cintura y le besó. Al principio era un beso tímido, con un suave roce de labios, pero se fue haciendo mas intenso…

Ahhhhhhh!

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Unas gotas de sudor frío le recorrían la cara. Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que su grito no había despertado a ninguno de sus compañeros. Cogió sus gafas y se las puso. Se levanto sigilosamente y bajó a la sala común. Eran las siete de la mañana, y la mayoría aun dormían. Se sentó en un sillón, enfrente de la chimenea, que permanecía apagada. Al recordar el sueño, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. No podía ser, había soñado que se besaba con su profesor de pociones. Prefirió no darle importancia, al fin y al cabo solo era un sueño, y no sacaría nada con comerse la cabeza. Cogió un libro de encima de una butaca: Todo lo que deberíamos saber acerca de los hombres. ¿Quien podría leer semejante cosa? Se puso a ojearlo, y diez minutos después, Harry se dormía con el libro encima (n.d.a: no me extraña ¬¬).

Harry paseaba sin rumbo alguno, por los tenues pasillos del castillo, cuando se topó con Severus Snape:

-Señor Potter. ¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas fuera de su habitación?

Harry se limitó a sonreír. Agarró a su profesor de la cintura y le besó. Al principio era un beso tímido, con un suave roce de labios, pero se fue haciendo mas intenso. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Severus, mientras este acariciaba el torso del chico por debajo de la ropa. Entraron en un aula vacia, desprendienose de sus túnicas. Severus tumbó a Harry encima de la mesa y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa cubriendo con húmedos besoso cada centímetro de pile expuesta.

-Harry despierta- decía una muchacha pelirroja - ¡HARRY!

El moreno abrió los ojos bruscamente y se levantó de golpe, tirando el libro al suelo.

-Que…que…¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho y media¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo he tenido una pesadilla.

Ginny sonrió.

-Ve a vestirte o llegaras tarde.

El moreno cogió el libro, lo dejo en la butaca y subió a su habitación. Al entrar pudo comprobar que todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban despiertos, bueno, todos excepto Ron, que aun dormía.

-¿Aun duerme?

-Si, hemos intentado despertarle, pero no hay manera- dijo Neville

Harry sonrió y fue ha ducharse. Cuando salió de la ducha, se encontró con Ron aun durmiendo y a sus compañeros yéndose. Cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó.

-Mfsgmf… – fue la respuesta que obtuvo del pelirrojo.

-Señor Weasly, es mi deber informarle que son las nueve menos diez y si no se da prisa llegará tarde a pociones…

-Mmmmmm…

-¡Ron¡Que llegaras tarde!

-Mmmmmm….

-Ron, acabo de ver a Hermione escribiéndole una carta a Krum.

-¿Qué?

Ron se levanto de golpe y miró a Harry. Este le devolvió la mirada con resignación.

-Lo que hay que hacer para que despiertes…

Harry y Ron corrían por los pasillos. Llegaban tarde a pociones. Se pararon delante de la puerta del aula y los dos se miraron. Harry cogió aire y la abrió.

-Señores, creo que las clases empiezan a las nueve, no a las nueve y cuarto. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Los dos chicos se sentaron lo más lejos posible. Sacaron sus libros y pergaminos y empezaron a tomar apuntes. Pero Harry no podía concentrarse. No paraba de pensar en el sueño. Ya lo había tenido dos veces y parecía que cada vez iba a mas. Se estremeció, no quería ni pensar como acabaría…

Harry troceaba las raíces sin ganas, mientras Ron ponía los ingredientes en el caldero.

-¿Has acabado ya?

-Si…

-Bien, ponlas dentro del caldero.

Harry metió las raíces en el caldero. El caldero empezó a temblar, y la poción se volvió amarilla…

-Cuidado¡va a explotar!- grito Ron mientras se agachaba

Harry y el resto de los alumnos que se hallaban cerca del caldero le imitaron. Snape se acercaba hacia ellos para comprobar por que sus alumnos se agachaban, cuando la poción explotó, salpicándole al profesor en la cara. Todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando fijamente al profesor, todos excepto Harry y Ron, que estaban agachados debajo de la mesa.

-¡Potter¡Weasly!

Los mencionados se levantaron lentamente.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Vengan esta tarde después de las clases a mi despacho; están castigados. La clase ha terminado

Los alumnos recogieron lo más rápido posible.

Al salir se reunieron con Hermione y juntos se fueron a su siguiente clase…

La mañana pasó tranquila, sin ningún altercado, y al fin llegó la tarde. Cómo empezaba a hacer buen tiempo, la mayoría de alumnos salian a los jardines, para poder descansar; otros, se iban a la biblioteca para poder hacer sus deberes y no dejar nada para el fin de semana, ya que era viernes; el resto se quedaban en sus salas comunes, descansando o hablando con sus amigos. Así se encontraban nuestros dos amigos, viendo cómo el resto de sus compañeros descansaba mientars ellos debian ir a cumplir su castigo con el odioso profesor de pociones.

Harry se encontraba en el aula de pociones, solo. Ron se había ido con Filch, para cumplir su castigo, mientras que Harry se había quedado limpiando el aula. Aún había restos de la poción. Llevaba más de una hora limpiando, cuando Snape entró en el aula. Sin decir nada, se sentó en la mesa del profesor y se puso a corregir exámenes. Harry no sabía bien por que, pero el profesor de pociones le incomodaba. No podía concentrarse. Le miro de reojo y comprobó que estaba absorto en la corrección de exámenes. Se quedó ensimismado, mirando al profesor, cuando recordó el sueño. Aquello no hizo más que empeorar las cosas…

Harry paseaba sin rumbo alguno, por los tenues pasillos del castillo, cuando se topó con Severus Snape:

-Señor Potter. ¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas fuera de su habitación?

Harry se limitó a sonreír. Agarró a su profesor de la cintura y le besó. Al principio era un beso tímido, con un suave roce de labios, pero se fue haciendo mas intenso. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Severus, mientras este acariciaba el torso del chico por debajo de la ropa. Entraron en un aula vacia, desprendienose de sus túnicas. Severus tumbó a Harry encima de la mesa y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa cubriendo con húmedos besoso cada centímetro de pile expuesta. Lentamente se fueron desprendiendo de su ropa quedando en ropa interior. Severus retomó los labios de Harry, lamiéndolos con devoción e introduciendo su lengua a un juego salvaje con la de Harry. Abandonó los labios del chico por su cuello, mordisqueandolo y besandolo mientras ke arrancaba algún gemido. Dirijió su boca al pezón, dejando un rastro de besos.

- ¡POTTER¡POTTER!

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Se ha resbalado y al caer, se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Harry se incorporó y se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida.

- Dejelo por hoy. Venga mañana a la misma hora.

El moreno, un tanto aturdido, salió del aula de pocoines lo más rapidamente que pudo. Al entrar en la sala común se encontro con Ron dormido en la butaca mas proxima a la chimenea.

- ?- preguntó Harry

- ... bien...

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Sabes por que Hermione está tan rara últimamente?

- No...

- Resulta que está saliendo con Krum desde hace un mes.

- Vaya, no me lo esperaba...

- Yo tampoco

Harry miró a Ron con preocupación.

- ¿Que?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro. ¿Por que no iba a estarlo?

- Por Hermione...

- A mi me da igual. Que haga lo que quiera.- contestó Ron un poco molesto.

- Tampoco te pongas así...

- No me pongo de ninguna manera.

Harry suspiró. Ron se ponia muy cabezota cuando quería.

-Yo me voy a dormir- dijo el moreno

- Hasta mañana.

Entró en la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido, ya que el resto de sus compañeros dormia. Se estirón en su cama y dejo que los brazor de morfeo le acogieran...

Harry paseaba sin rumbo alguno, por los tenues pasillos del castillo, cuando se topó con Severus Snape:

Señor Potter. ¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas fuera de su habitación?

Harry se limitó a sonreír. Agarró a su profesor de la cintura y le besó. Al principio era un beso tímido, con un suave roce de labios, pero se fue haciendo mas intenso. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Severus, mientras este acariciaba el torso del chico por debajo de la ropa. Entraron en un aula vacia, desprendienose de sus túnicas. Severus tumbó a Harry encima de la mesa y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa cubriendo con húmedos besoso cada centímetro de pile expuesta. Lentamente se fueron desprendiendo de su ropa quedando en ropa interior. Severus retomó los labios de Harry, lamiéndolos con devoción e introduciendo su lengua a un juego salvaje con la de Harry. Abandonó los labios del chico por su cuello, mordisqueandolo y besandolo mientras ke arrancaba algún gemido. Dirijió su boca al pezón, dejando un rastro de besos.Empezó a succionarlo y lamerlo hasta conseguir endurecerlo, cuando terminó, pasó a su gemelo, haciendo lo mismo. Bajó hasta el ombligo y lo lamió, trazando círculos con su lengua. Le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, descubriendo su miembro erecto. Se lo acercó a los labios y empezño a lamerlo con devoción, trazando circulos alrededor del glande.

Harry se desperto aturdido. Sus sueños habian llegado demasiado lejos. Bajo a la sala comú. Dudaba mucho que pudiese volver a dormir. En ella se encontraba Ron dormido, y cómo no queria despertarlo, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

Harry paseaba sin rumbo alguno, por los tenues pasillos del castillo, cuando se topó con Severus Snape:

Señor Potter. ¿Se puede saber que hace a estas horas fuera de su habitación?

Harry se limitó a sonreír. Agarró a su profesor de la cintura y le besó. Al principio era un beso tímido, con un suave roce de labios, pero se fue haciendo mas intenso. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Severus, mientras este acariciaba el torso del chico por debajo de la ropa. Entraron en un aula vacia, desprendienose de sus túnicas. Severus tumbó a Harry encima de la mesa y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa cubriendo con húmedos besoso cada centímetro de pile expuesta. Lentamente se fueron desprendiendo de su ropa quedando en ropa interior. Severus retomó los labios de Harry, lamiéndolos con devoción e introduciendo su lengua a un juego salvaje con la de Harry. Abandonó los labios del chico por su cuello, mordisqueandolo y besandolo mientras ke arrancaba algún gemido. Dirijió su boca al pezón, dejando un rastro de besos. Empezó a succionarlo y lamerlo hasta conseguir endurecerlo, cuando terminó, pasó a su gemelo, haciendo lo mismo. Bajó hasta el ombligo y lo lamió, trazando círculos con su lengua. Le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba, descubriendo su miembro erecto. Se lo acercó a los labios y empezño a lamerlo con devoción, trazando circulos alrededor del glande. Harry gemía suavemente ante las caricias de su profesor y justo cuando creia que no iba a aguantar mas , Severus paró. El hombre liberó su miembro de tan molesta prenda. (n.d.a: Lease los calzoncilos).Sacó un frasco de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, que andaba por ahí tirada (n.d.a: el hombre es previsor... XD). Y untanddose los dedos con aquella substancia empezó a preparar a Harry. Cuando creyó que este estaba listo, substituyo sus dedos por su miembro, introduciendolo lentamente en el interiro de Harry y esperó a que este se acostumbrara a su invasión. Lentamente empezó a moverse en el interior del chico, con pequeñas embestidas, mientras le masturbaba. Hasta que finalmente los dos llegaron al extasis.

Sabes una cosa.-dijo Severus incorporandose- Ayer soñé exactamente lo que acaba de pasar.

Harry sonrió, y besó a su profesor de pociones.

FIN

Espero sus comentarios, ya sea para decirme que les gustó o que es la mayor estupidez que alguien a escrito nunca...

Lavinia


End file.
